Digimon my Way
by Kamen Rider OOO Fan 12
Summary: The title basically explains it, oh, and my OC Shadow along with darkvizardking69 and dark hero of time's OCs Will and Gunnar, in that order, help the Digidestined, and I guess this fic's a parody of the Digimon series.


**Shadow the Hedgehog 12 - *In Tom's voice* Yo guys, welcome to a new fic I thought of while playing a Digimon GBA game. I still find it weird where I come up with some of my fics, but, as my Aniki darkvizardking69 said a couple of times, inspiration can come from the most unusual places, well, I think that's what he said, I'll have to ask him. When I find out I'll put it in chap 2. Anyways, I own nothing in this story except my OCs, my bloodlines, my AM-ian, my Zanpaktou, my Kamen Riders, the idea for this fic, my Jutsu, and my Power Ranger, he'll be in the fic later on, and Will is also gonna have a ranger form, and so will Gunnar, except Gunnar's is gonna be from Dino Thunder. Anyways, the speech things are the same as always. Oh, and dvk69 Aniki owns his OC Will and d.h.t. (dark hero of time) owns his OC Gunnar. Also, I may add bloodlines from Kamen Rider Decade Complete's profile, although I think he should've stuck with his old username. I almost forgot, in this the human main canon characters, some girls in the harems, not Arachne or Medusa, and the OCs will be around 14 or 15, I know, that's a age reduction/age increase depending on who's age has been changed to 14 or 15. Except for Tommy, he'll be turned to a 12 year old.**

**Harems: **

Shadow: Ranamon (I think that's how you spell her name; I'm talking about the Warrior Digimon of Water if you're wondering.), Zoe (From Digimon Frontier), Dark Magician Girl, Fem. Juubi no Ryu, Medusa (Soul Eater), Blair (Soul Eater), Fem. Yusei, Akiza, Rogue (OC), Fem. Sasuke, Samus Aran, Princess Peach, Arachne (Soul Eater), Fem. Slifer the Sky Dragon, and whoever else I decide to add.

Will: Mimi (Original Digimon Series), Fem. Yamato no Orochi, Renamon (I think that's how you spell the fox Digimon's name.), Kari (First season and the one with Davis.), Crona (Soul Eater, and to those of you who have only seen the anime of it and not read the manga, that's not yaoi, Crona's a girl.), Fem. Jack Atlas, Rouge the Bat, Sakura (Don't kill me for that one big bro.), Liz (Soul Eater), Human Fem. Black Rose Dragon, Fem. Gaara, Konan (Naruto), Mizune (The 5 Mizune sisters from Soul Eater combined), Fem. Uria and whoever else I decide to add.

Gunnar: LadyDevimon, Angewoman, Ino, Fem. Winged Dragon of Ra, Fem. Naruto, Maka, Fem. Okami no Hachibi, Kin (The sound ninja), Fem. Logan (Female version of one of my OCs), Psycho Pink, Hinata Hyuga, Fem. Shikamaru Nara, Princess Zelda, Fem. Tobi (Female version of Tobi from Naruto), and whoever else I decide to add.

* * *

-On the Traimon (I think that's their name)-

(Shadow's POV)

This day is really weird, and that's by Ranger standards. Anyways, if you're wondering who I am I'm Shadow Namikaze, the youngest of three fraternal (I think that's the term) triplets, weird huh? Usually it's fraternal twins, I think the doctors were surprised by fraternal triplets. Anyways, the day started out normal, but as I've learned, no day stays normal, even if it starts out like that.

-Flashback Shadow's POV-

_I woke up, made myself some toast, and noticed how early it is._

"_Dang it's early." I said seeing the clock say 6:00 A.M.._

_I heard footsteps an hour later and, being a ninja, pulled out a kunai._

"_Calm down little bro, you really need to chill sometimes." Said my big bro Will._

"_Sorry big bro, too much training with Kakashi." I said._

_We looked at the doorway when we heard footsteps a half hour later and saw our middle brother Gunnar._

"_Yo nii-san." I said to him._

"_Yo little bro." Said Gunnar Onii-san._

_We heard our cell-phones ringing in different tones. Mine was 'I am All of me' by Crush 40, big bro's was 'Step Up' by someone named Jean, and nii-san's was 'Heart of the Cards' from Music to Duel By. I looked at mine and it said 'Go to Shibuya station before 9:00 A.M..'. We all looked at the clock and, deciding not to argue with some strange text we all got, which apparently all three of us got, we teleported to the station as soon as we packed our stuff in seals, we learned to never go somewhere unprepared, curse you Anko-sensei! We continued following the strange texts and found ourselves shoved into a train-like object with 2 other teens and one pre-teen. Oddly enough the door is what shoved us in. And one teen came through the back of the train. I guess he almost missed the train and got on the back of it._

-End Flashback-

If you're wondering what I look like I pretty much look like a human version of Shadow the Hedgehog, well, hair-and-eye-wise, other than that I wear a black sleeveless vest with a black sleeveless shirt underneath it with Shadow the Hedgehog's symbol, I also wear black ninja shorts and Black-And-Red Air Jordans, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find them, nii-san looks like a human 14-year old version of Miles 'Tails' Prowler and wears orange Air Jordans, and big bro, well, he looks like a mixture of a human version of both Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna and wears a blue Air Jordan on his left foot and wears a red Air Jordan on his right foot. The other 3 teens and the pre-teen on the train were as follows. One teen has a greenish hat with goggles and the hat's covering some of his brown hair, he also has a red short sleeve jacket with a yellow shirt with an odd shape underneath, he's also wearing Red Air Jordans and a pair of brown cargo shorts. Wow, when I'm describing people I sound like Rors-Rora-whatever his name is with the ink-blot mask. The pre-teen has a big orange hat that only showed a bit of his brown hair, a white t-shirt, yellow shorts, and a pair of white Air Jordans, wow, MJ, the basketball player, is really famous if he has shoes in Japan. The girl is wearing a purple hat which covers some blond hair, has a striped shirt, a purple sleeveless jacket over the shirt, she also looks like she has B-cup breasts, but she's probably wearing a bra over them so I don't know, a purple mini-skirt, and purple sandals. Wow, she's hot, and apparently really likes the color purple. The pre-teen's probably gonna end up pretty similar to Ero-sennin-sensei if he looks up her skirt by accident, or accidently sees her undressing, or anything that Ero-sennin-sensei would put in his book. The last teen has brown hair, is wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, and blue and yellow Air Jordans, wow, those were probably as hard to find as my black and red ones, and I mean my shoes are half red on the inner half of my shoes and black on the outer half of them, and the same goes for the last teen's Air Jordans, there's blue on the outer sides of his shoes and yellow on the inner sides, it also looks like he has a yellow shirt under it.

(No one's POV)

Everyone was sitting silently and the first teen Shadow described spoke first, to Shadow who was sitting across from him.

"Hi, I'm Takuya." Said the now named Takuya to Shadow.

"I'm Shadow." Said Shadow.

Shadow looked at the pre-teen who looked kinda sad.

'_Wow, the kid kinda reminds me of how Inari acted before Gato got his ass handed to him by me, my bros, and Naruto._' Thought Shadow.

The girl Shadow described then figured that introducing herself would be polite.

"I'm Zoe." Said the now named Zoe who was sitting diagonally from Shadow.

"As I said to Takuya, I'm Shadow." Said Shadow.

Shadow elbowed his bros who were sitting on both sides of him, Will was on the left and Gunnar was on the right.

"I'm Will." Said Will to the two while rubbing his arm since getting elbowed by Shadow when they were being impolite felt like getting hit by a pretty big rock, or getting punched by Sakura.

"I'm Gunnar." Said Gunnar doing the same as his big bro.

The 3rd teen Shadow described said his name next.

"I'm J.P." Said the now named J.P..

The pre-teen then said his name.

"I'm Tommy." Said the now named Tommy quietly.

'_Wow, he seems pretty depressed._' Thought the triplets.

The 'train' was now shaking and Shadow saw a few strange sights. Takuya had a form covering him that looked like a warrior with the fire symbol and long blond hair. The form that covered Zoe was a girl with long purple hair with wings, the symbol of wind, and who was only wearing a bra, which covered a bit of her slightly large breasts, some armor, something that covered her eyes, and panties. The form that covered J.P. was a warrior in armor that looked like a mechanical humanoid beetle with the Symbol of electricity. The form that covered Tommy was a Polar Bear with a head band, some weird looking armor, and was around his height. The form that covered Will was what looked like, Flame Swordsman. The form that covered Gunnar was, what looked like, Neos. And when he, Shadow, looked in a window he saw his reflection, him with Dark Magician's form covering him. A few minutes later the forms disappeared.

-After the Traimon stopped-

The teens and pre-teen stepped off Train Digimon and then it left.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here." Said Shadow.

"Yeah, but where _is _here?" Asked Will.

"Who knows." Said Gunnar.

"Well, I know where we're _not_." Said Takuya.

"Where aren't we?" Asked J.P.

"Earth." Said Takuya pointing at where there would be ground between the rails and where he was pointing, well, there was nothing underneath the tracks.

"Dang, is that the only reason you know we're not on Earth?" Asked Shadow.

"No, there's also those weird symbols." Said Takuya pointing at a sign with weird symbols.

"Well, I know one other place we're not in." Said Will.

"Say that we're not in the Pokémon world, and I know we aren't, and I'll push you off what we're standing on." Said Gunnar.

"Gotcha." Said Will.

"Good." Said Gunnar.

Shadow pulled out his cell-phone and wanted to play a game on it out of boredom, and saw it wasn't a phone.

"Okay, this is weird." Said Shadow showing what was in the place of his cell.

Everyone else checked for their phones and saw weird devices where their cells were. Shadow's was dark purple with a black Grip. Zoe's was light purple with a slightly darker purple grip. Will's was blue with an orange Grip. Gunnar's was blue with a red grip. J.P.'s was blue with a yellow grip. Takuya's was black with a red grip. Tommy's was gray with a green grip. Tommy then started walking on the rails before Shadow pulled him off the rails.

"And where do you think you're going Gaki?" Asked Shadow as he pulled Tommy off the rails.

"I'm going home!" Said the pre-teen trying to get out of Shadow's grip.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you got a text like the rest of us to go on the train, you could've ignored it, but you didn't, you got on the train, whether you chose it or you were forced onto the train, you ain't leavin'." Said Shadow.

Tommy stopped struggling and Shadow let go, the group then saw a bunch of weird creatures running and went toward where they were running from, most of them thinking it was a bad idea, and by most of them, I mean J.P., Tommy, and Takuya.

-At the area where the Digimon were running from-

They saw a weird dog like creature that attacked Takuya and Shadow and brought them to where the Spirit of Fire and the 2nd true Spirit of Darkness were. The 2 statue like objects flew toward Takuya and Shadow's weird devices and they changed.

"Agunimon!" Called Takuya after changed.

"Dark Magician!" Called Shadow when he changed.

The two charged at the Dog-like Digimon and attacked it.

"Pyro Tornado!" Called Takuya as he spun and a fire tornado formed around him and he kicked the Digimon when he the fire died down.

"Thousand Knives!" Called Shadow as he 1,000 knives that appeared from nowhere at the Digimon and he pulled out his device. "Fractal Code, Digitize!"

The device absorbed the Fractal Code from around the dog Digimon.

-Above where the fight happened-

Shadow and Takuya appeared, via Shift and two huge rocks that were where they appeared, and changed back.

"What happened ototo?" Asked Gunnar to Shadow.

"Well, Takuya turned into someone or something called 'Agunimon' and I somehow turned into Dark Magician." Said Shadow.

"Dang." Said Gunnar.

Shadow saw a strange almost pure white, I say almost because his mouth isn't white, creature in a pink, actually he didn't know what it was, I don't even know what that thing is, and a yellow creature wearing red pants.

"Um, can you two tell us where we are?" Asked Shadow to the white creature.

"Yes, you're in the Digital World, my name is Bokomon, and this is Naymon." Said the now named Bokomon.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Naymon.

"Who are you seven?" Asked Bokomon.

(When I write the names I'm not gonna say who said their names since it'd be stupid.)

"I'm Shadow Namikaze."

"I'm Takuya."

"I'm Will Namikaze."

"I'm Tommy."

"I'm Gunnar Namikaze."

"I'm J.P."

"I'm Zoe."

"Okay, now I know what to call you all." Said Bokomon.

"Why didn't they say 'mon' at the end of their names?" Asked Naymon.

"Because they aren't Digimon, they're humans you idiot!" Said Bokomon before pulling on Naymon's pants and letting them go causing him to get hurt by his own pants.

"He's not very bright is he?" Asked Shadow who had a sweatdrop.

"Not really." Said Bokomon.

"Um, how do we get home?" Asked Tommy.

"Simple, you must defeat whoever is causing the Digital world to lose it's Fractal Code." Said Bokomon.

"Dood, when someone says that something's simple, it usually isn't." Said Will.

"Well, it might be a little tough since after you beat whoever's causing this you have to repair the Digital World." Said Bokomon.

"I knew it." Said Will.

"Well, come on, we have to find whoever's causing this!" Said Bokomon who was somehow 30 feet away already.

"We're coming, just keep your pink thing on!" Said Shadow.

They all caught up to him 3 minutes later and after they did Shadow and Zoe walked in a different direction from everyone else when Shadow was trying to figure out how he turned into the Dark Magician.

"This is too weird." Said Shadow.

"Any idea how you turn into the Dark Magician?" Asked Zoe.

"Nada." Said Shadow.

They then started walking without watching where they were going and fell into a hole.

"!" Shouted Shadow and Zoe.

-At the bottom of the hole-

Zoe was sitting down on something while Shadow couldn't be seen.

"Shadow? Where are you?" Asked Zoe.

"Down here." Said Shadow's muffled voice.

Zoe looked down and saw Shadow underneath her and she got up and saw he was face down on the ground.

"Sorry." Said Zoe.

"It's okay." Said Shadow as he got up.

"Where are we?" Asked Zoe.

"I don't know." Said Shadow.

They saw an exit from where they were and they walked through it and saw J.P. and Tommy being chased by Ghost-like Digimon and Shadow pulled them aside while they were being chased. They then saw the Ghost Digimon leave.

"What's the matter with you two? You guys already got Digimon mad at you?" Asked Shadow.

"No, J.P. gave them chocolate." Said Tommy.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure that while we were walking Bokomon told us _not _to give them human food!" Said Shadow.

"Oh, yeah, my bad." Said J.P. rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's just go before more come to chase you." Said Shadow.

The three teens and the pre-teen walked until they went into a weird dome like thing.

"What the Hades?" Asked Shadow as he looked at the dome.

While Shadow was looking for a way forward through the dome he saw a 15 year old with a bandanna, a blue jacket, white Air Jordans, blue jeans, and a yellow shirt under the jacket.

"Who the Hades is that?" Asked Shadow.

"Um, who's Hades?" Asked Tommy.

"The God of the Dead." Said Shadow.

"Oh." Said Tommy who then gulped.

Shadow then saw a weird looking Digimon and slid down the dome in time to see the teen get a Digi-Spirit.

"Call out 'Execute, Spirit Evolution!' and spin the weird thing around it when Fractal Code appears around your hand!" Shouted Shadow to the teen.

"Alright." Said the teen.

The teen then saw the Fractal Code appear around his hand and he put the D-Tector to it.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" Called the teen.

He then turned into a warrior in white armor.

"Lobomon!" Called Lobomon.

He then saw Shadow turn into Dark Magician.

"Let's kick his ass." Said Shadow who readied his Thousand Knives.

"Right." Said Lobomon.

Lobomon charged at the weird Digimon.

"Lobo Kendo!" Called Lobomon.

Lobomon then sliced the Digimon and moved in time for the Digimon to get hit by Thousand Knives turning it to Fractal code that Lobomon Digitized. Shadow then walked up to the teen when they changed back.

"I'm Shadow, what's your name dood?" Asked Shadow.

"I'm Koji, nice to meet you Shadow." Said Koji.

"Likewise." Said Shadow.

"Huh?" Asked Koji.

"Sorry, I always wanted to say that, it means 'same here'." Said Shadow.

"Oh." Said Koji.

Shadow looked at the holes in the dome that came from the strange Digimon.

"Okay, this day is definitely not normal." Said Shadow.

"That's kinda obvious." Said Koji.

"I know, I just say that a lot when a day's weird, which is most of the time." Said Shadow.

"Seriously?" Asked Koji.

"Yep, there's not alot of normal days for me and my bros." Said Shadow.

"Dang." Said Koji.

"Yeah, it's really weird." Said Shadow.

They then saw the others get to them. Shadow then got hit in the head by Will.

"Ow! The Hades bro?" Asked Shadow to Will.

"You walked away from the group." Said Will.

"So did Zoe!" Said Shadow.

"True, but I can't hit a girl." Said Will.

"Um, who are you guys?" Asked Koji.

"Oh, Koji, these are my bros Will and Gunnar." Said Shadow.

"Nice to meet you." Said the two.

"And the other four are Zoe, Tommy, J.P., and Takuya." Said Shadow pointing to the others.

"Nice to meet ya." Said Takuya, Tommy, and J.P..

"Nice to meet you Koji." Said Zoe.

"Nice to meet you guys too, um, who are the two Digimon?" Asked Koji pointing to Bokomon and Naymon.

"Oh, that's the genius Digimon Bokomon, and next to him is the pretty much dumb Digimon Naymon." Said Shadow pointing at Bokomon and then Naymon.

"Nice to meet you!" Said the two Digimon.

"Nice to meet you two too." Said Koji.

"Hey Koji, ya wanna come with us?" Asked Shadow.

"Well, it's not a tough choice, travel alone and probably get my ass kicked, or travel in a group with a less likely chance that I'd get my ass kicked, besides, if you guys ran into 8 powerful Digimon you'd be outnumbered, so sure." Said Koji.

"Cool." Said Shadow.

-Later when they were in a forest-

The 8 humans and 2 Digimon were all doing jobs to set up a camp, well, 5 of the humans and neither of the Digimon were doing jobs to set up a camp. Shadow, Will, and Gunnar were setting up 3 tents, a boy tent, which could fit 20 boys in it, a girl tent, which could fit the same amount of girls as the boy tent, and a Digimon tent, which could fit about 30 Digimon. They also set up some portable generators, TVs, games, etc., in case they got bored (A/N: **I know they entered the forest when they all had spirits, but I figured I'd get it out of the way now.**).

-A few minutes later-

The 4 other teens and pre-teen got back to where they decided to set up camp and were surprised to see 3 tents, a couple of tables with a lot of food, some seats/chairs, and a few bowls with some type of food in them. They then looked at Shadow and Gunnar.

"Yo guys!" Said Shadow as soon as he saw the others.

They were all stunned. Then they got splashed with a spray of water from a giant turtle thing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted the other 5 humans.

"Sorry about that, you looked out cold on your feet and I had Blast here use Hydro Cannon on you guys." Said Will who just appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that thing?" Asked the others.

"A Pokémon, well, to be more specific, a Blastoise." Said Will. "Blastoise return."

A beam of light hit Blastoise who then disappeared into the Pokéball that Will pulled out.

"Alright guys, sit down and eat." Said Shadow to the humans and Digimon.

Shadow, Will, and Gunnar then pulled out six Pokéballs each.

"Come on out everyone!" Said the three brothers.

From Shadow's Pokéballs came a female Gardevoir, a male Infernape, a female Pikachu, Giratina, Arceus, and a male Togekiss. From Will's Pokéballs came a female Arbok, a female Seviper, a male Snorunt, a male Gallade, a female Raichu, and Blast, his male Blastoise. And from Gunnar's Pokéballs came a male Luxray, 2 Dittos, a female Lickitung, a male Pichu, and a female Bulbasaur.

* * *

**Shadow the Hedgehog 12 – Well, there's chap 1 of Digimon my way, and if you don't review I'll give Walter beans and point him at you.**


End file.
